themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Man
This page is about the character. For the biblical figure, click here. Lucifer is a main character and the main antagonist in The Messengers. He is portrayed by Diogo Morgado. Biography Originally an archangel of immense power, Lucifer was cast out of Heaven for rebellion and has since waged a silent war of guile and manipulation to spite God and torment humankind. The Man is a cryptic character whose arrival coincides with an unidentified object falling from the sky into the New Mexico desert. He is first seen crouched in the impact site with no clothes and his skin burnt. The Man is working against The Messengers who are trying to prevent the impending Rapture. Lucifer is dark, charismatic and cunning. He has a deep contempt and hatred for humans and is sadistic yet civilized when dealing with them. A master manipulator with implacable wisdom and insight into human desires and weaknesses, Lucifer prefers to let others do his depraved work for him of their own choice, though usually after being manipulated and deceived by Lucifer himself. Despite his intimidating and confident demeanor, Lucifer still fears the power of God and will flee whenever his plans are thwarted, his deceptions are revealed, or when the power of God is invoked to frighten him away, as seen in Awakening when Rose Arvale realized who he was and spoke in an old tongue which clearly frightened him. It is also assumed that he fears an awakened Archangel Michael. Physical appearance The Man is very tall and muscular. He has dark, striking features and short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. But he can change his eyes to look more inhuman. Abilities * Healing - After he crash landed at Trinity, he was covered with burnt skin and it started to heal instantly and then later he was seen walking to a mechanic with no damage at all. *'Teleportation' - He can appear and disappear instantaneously. *'Superhuman strength' - Although not seen to date, Lucifer most likely possesses augmented strength due to his confidence and lack of fear when dealing with even the most physically intimidating of mortals. *'Fire immunity' - Lucifer is apparently immune to earthly fire, as he was able to walk through an inferno without even his clothes burned. *'Manipulation' - Lucifer is a skilled manipulator with a keen ability to understand the mental and emotional weaknesses, desires and needs of his victims and determine how best to use them to his advantage. *'Reality warping' - Lucifer can control reality to an unknown degree as show when he trapped the messengers in the bar and grill so when they passed through its doors to leave they would end up back inside it. *'Telekinesis' - This ability is shown when he's playing with one of the pool balls. *'Resurrection' - Although Lucifer is unable to kill someone on his own, he can bring people back from the dead, as seen when he resurrected Joshua. It's unknown if he can just bring the people that are still in the "tunnel of light" or if he can also bring people that are already in heaven or hell. He later claimed that he has the final say about, where the soul of a resurrected person goes after death. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Awakening, The Man is first seen crouched in the impact from the mysterious object which crashed in New Mexico. He is without clothes and his skin is burnt. He is then seen walking on a long road in the New Mexico desert, where he comes across a mechanic named Johnny. The Man asks Johnny to help him by providing some clothes. Johnny declines and instead states he is going to call the police. A few moments later, The Man is seen leaning against the vehicle wearing Johnny's clothes and Johnny is nowhere to be seen. Later that evening, The Man is waiting in Vera's house. He surprises her and she pulls a gun on him. He speaks to her about her son and indicates that she should look at her laptop which is open on her bed. On the laptop is a video of her son, Michael. The Man tells Vera Buckley that her son is alive and that the video was taken recently. He tells Vera that he can help her find her son if she does one job for him, kill Rose Arvale who is in a coma. In 1.02 Strange Magic, he is at the hospital with Vera and wants to see her kill Rose, but she can't go through with it. He pulls out a toy that belonged to Vera's son, Michael, and she lunges at him, but he puts his arms around her. He tells her he doesn't have her son, but if she gets the job done, she will. Before Vera can suffocate Rose with a pillow, Rose wakes up and speaks in an ancient tongue that clearly frightens him, and he disappears. He is later seen at the horse race track and talking with Ben Fulsom. He asks him if he's a chess player and they go to the park to play. He and Ben talk about his prosthetic arm and what happened during the war. The Man says he's been in a war for a long time, but doesn't go into details. He also comes to the realization of where the first Horseman will be. He starts playing into Ben's fears, weaknesses and faults, causing Ben to lose the game and his money. The Man tells him that he should've quit while he was still ahead. After Ben gets up and leaves, The Man picks up the bundle of money and takes the elastic band off, throwing the money in the trash. After Ben commits suicide by getting hitting by a bus, The Man appears in front of Vera, mocking her. In 1.03 Path to Paradise, he meets up with El Jefe and tells him that he will see Raul die with his brother in the abandoned warehouse. He later disguises himself as a federal agent and asks him to tell him everything about the Messengers and what they are trying to do. When Raul tries to save Cesar, the bomb goes off and there is fire everywhere. Raul lifts his head up and sees the Man walking through the fire with his eyes red. In 1.04 Drums of War, he disguises himself as Peter's attorney and tries to manipulate Peter into killing himself as he wants a few of the Messengers dead. He appears in the elevator with Cindy's assistant and comments on how he likes Vera's moxy, and the assistant tells him that he is trying what he can and the Man isn't the first evil bastard he has worked with. The Man states they all work for him and tells the assistant to try harder while being very close to his face. After Cindy breaks her seal, she kills her assistant and tells the Man to take him somewhere, while Cindy gets out of the car and goes into another. In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, he is in Hong Kong and tells Koa that she has no money in her account. He appears with Cindy and tells her that there will be one last Messenger to worry about as he has a plan, which leaves Cindy very pleased. Later, he appears as a storyteller at the library where Erin takes Amy for her birthday. When Erin goes to talk to Peter and discovers Amy is gone, Erin runs out and looks for her, seeing that Ronnie took her and the Man offers to help her. They go after them in a car and they start talking. The Man gives off some clues and hints as to what happened to him and they spot Ronnie's car at a restaurant with pancakes. He wonders if there is anyone that could help and Erin calls Peter, which makes the Man grin. After Amy runs off and Erin confronts Ronnie, the Man is across the street watching the spectacle unfold and when Ronnie tries to escape with Amy, he notices Peter is holding the back of the car so he can't leave. Ronnie gets out and aims his gun at Peter, and Nadia shoots Ronnie instead, which leaves the Man surprised and angry. Amy begs Erin to heal Ronnie and she does, and while that happens the Man looks above as if he knows God was partially involved. He is at Ronnie's house eating an apple and tells him he was a failure. After Ronnie pleads with him that he'll do whatever it takes to get Erin and Amy back, the Man tells him okay and that he'll keep in touch, disappearing afterwards. In 1.06 Metamorphosis, he appears in front of Koa and tells her he goes by many names and he offers her a deal as to how she can get her money back. She tells him she doesn't work with others and walks away from him. At the end of the episode, he is disguised as a taxi driver and he takes Koa to where Leland Schiller is. In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, he drops Koa off and offers to help her, but she says doesn't need any friends and gets out of the taxi. After the gang splits up, Rose confronts him and he gives her an offer of working together and she says that they're going to defeat him and he can't stop them, which leaves him smiling. When Vera and Alan go off to find Leland somewhere in the hospital, she tries to convince him that what he is doing will change him and turn him into something like a monster, and the Man tries to persuade him into breaking his seal. After Vera says more of what Leland will become, the Man becomes angry and tells her to shut up, ripping the meteor necklace off, with it glowing red and breaks it. Afterwards, both Vera and the Man keep convincing Leland to what to do, Vera gets through to him and goes over to console him, leaving the Man looking defeated and looks at her saddened. In 1.08 A House Divided, he is disguised as a referee and tells Kay Fairburn that she's a natural mother who's faking it, referring to how she couldn't have children and that Vera's son is the child she has now. She says to leave them alone and he tells her he can make Michael disappear again if he wants to. She tells him that he gave them until later that night to get something done and begs him not to take her "son". When the Fairburns try to leave, the Man is at their doorstep and Kay tells him to leave, which he says "no". He tells them that Michael's real mother would love to have him back and asks if they ever thought what Vera felt after they took them after their fourth failed fertility treatment. But, he's willing to let it slide if they do one more thing for him. Later, he walks to visit Cindy and sees that Leland is there as well, with him looking surprised. Cindy reveals Leland broke his seal and they're now working together. After they argue, Cindy and Leland tell him that they need him as he has failed 6 times and they're doing things differently now. Leland tells him he's obsolete and that they don't need him. He then grows furious and asks how they dare think they can cross him, to which he says he's their god and with his eyes glowing red, he sprouts his red wings, which scares the two horsemen. In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, he arrives at The Last Supper Bar & Grill and says they need to talk. He performs a trick and tells them they're not going anywhere until they talk. After Vera says no, he tells them he'll kill them but Joshua says he can't with his own hands, but the Man challenges him. Raul asks what he wants and he tells them that he wants to know what Joshua saw in his last vision. He tells them that he'll tell them a story and will give Michael back, clear Peter's and Raul's names, get Koa's money back, but before he offers Joshua, he tells him "no thanks". He says before it's all said and done, he'll give him what he wants. He tells them to listen and that he's not the one fooling them, and that they need to open their eyes and learn their true destiny. He says April 6, 2008 was a special day and that destiny was trying to bring them together, but he also tried to have Rose killed as well. Raul asks how Rose is different and he tells them that she's not who they think she is. The Man puts "Devil Inside" on the jukebox and says that it's mood music. He tells them that Rose was shot by a young drug addict he convinced to shoot her. He says it was too bad that it wasn't fatal as God put Rose in a coma and summoned him back to Heaven and not interfere again, then casts him down again. He tells them that Rose is special and he asks how well they actually know her. He tells them that she was an combat nurse in Afghanistan and that she had killed a wounded solider who had asked her to put him out of his misery and that he wasn't the last person she had killed. He tells them that he's honest about his dishonesty and they had made an error in trusting Rose. He says Raul, out of all of them, should have known as he is an undercover agent. Koa tells them that it's a long con and that you get close to your mark and get them to do your dirty work. He tells them Rose got a job at a hospital caring for terminally ill patients and that she had brought the war home with her and took it upon herself to decide who will live and who will die. He says that she had killed 6 elderly patients in three years and that the seventh was the one that got them where they are now. He then reveals Rose was having an affair with Dr. Charles Hart and after his wife had gotten into an accident, and out of jealousy, Rose had killed her. After killing the doctor's wife, Rose had broken her seal and gained her red wings. After Joshua collapses, the Man asks what he saw and it's revealed it's Koa and Joshua made a break for it to find Rose. He laughs at their gambit and says it's a waste of time and talent, and Joshua will most likely be dead. He says Rose needed them to find the next horseman and Raul asks why expose her if they're on the same side. He tells them that's he a fan of the work of the Horsemen, but there's a big difference between them. He says they want the rapture and the end of humanity, while he doesn't and that he would be bored to death without humans here. He says it makes them strange bedfellows and that's why they need to tell him what Joshua saw in his vision. Koa asks why he tried to get Peter to kill himself, and he says that they may be allies but they're not friends. He says he thought that losing a couple of the Messengers might make things easier. He tells them he tried to work with Rose and that she shot him down so he tried to have her killed. He tells them that everything that Rose has said has been a lie and they say they saw her wings, but he tells them that it's smoke and mirrors. He tells them he'll let them go if they tell him what Joshua saw and he asks why he wanted Leland to break his seal. He says that he thought he could get the Horsemen to ally with him, but Rose got to them first, so had to turn to them. He mentions that Vera had almost killed Rose and if she had, the current events wouldn't have happened. She says that Rose woke up and started speaking in another language, which is revealed to be the language of the dead. He says that Rose was saying that she would end him herself and he then shows them surveillance that Rose had posted bail for Leland. He tells them that Rose has no fiancee and how she was conveniently out of town the day Leland got out of prison. He says she got the money from Cindy and she had convinced him to break his seal. Vera asks why he didn't tell them from the start and he simply states that he's the Devil and they wouldn't believe it. He says he hopes Joshua sees it before it's too late. She tells him to let them go and he says that only one thing matters. He unlocks the doors and Vera says he promised he'd tell her where Michael is, and he says she is persistent. He gives her a necklace and says it's St. Monica, the patron saint of mothers. She asks about the others and he says they'll get what's coming to them. The group arrives at the cemetery and they see Joshua dead in a coffin. The Man tells them he told them so and is asked if he knew it would happen, but the Man says if Joshua hadn't left, he wouldn't be dead. He says at least they know what they're up against and that they can work together to stop Rose. He says he can't kill people but he can bring them back from the dead. The Man says to give him him what he wants and he'll resurrect Joshua. Vera says they have no choice as they need all the Messengers to defeat the Horsemen and the Man asks if it's a deal or not. In 1.10 Why We Fight, he asks the Messengers what would Joshua do and the group contemplates what to do. He gives them to the count of 10 and for them to tell the truth or there will be hell to pay. Vera tells him about the vision of the Plowman brothers and Peter tells him to raise Joshua from the dead. He pops his wings out and begins to chant. Joshua has risen from the dead and asks what they have done. Afterwards, he is seen watching Koa and it is shown that she has her money back. In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Gallery theman_season1_002.jpg Themessengerscw.png Poster 001.jpg The Messengers.jpg Pilot 08.jpg Pilot 09.jpg 103stills 0003.jpg 103stills 0005.jpg 103stills 0008.jpg 109stills 0007.jpg 109stills 0006.jpg 109stills 0005.jpg Notes * Diogo Morgado, who plays The Man also played the role of Jesus in Son of God. * In Eye in the Sky, he has shown numerous symbolism and hints of who he is, such as talking about what his father did to him and eating an apple at Ronnie's house. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male